catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Food
Food Basics There are many items in the catacombs that can be eaten, but a good adventurer balances their meals wisely. When a food item is consumed, it shows up in your meal bar at the bottom left. When the meal bar is filled, the player will receive the benefits of that meal combination. Eating five of one thing in a row will often grant you a special effect (unless player has Messy Eater trait). Drinking water clears your meal bar without granting any bonuses. Many foods have different ways that they can be prepared, so get creative with your cooking! Food Modifiers * Poisoned: Corpses will have this modifier if the foe died while poisoned. Inflicts the Poison status effect. * Rotten: Most corpses will gain this modifier over time. Inflicts the Disease status effect and instantly damages for 1-3 HP. This modifier can be prevented in 3 ways: salting, freezing (see below), and making soup (stowable corpses only). However, once a food item has acquired this modifier, nothing (even using it for soup) will remove it. The one exception to this is casting Break on (or just consuming) a rotten humanoid corpse which will yield a "fresh" skeleton. Of course, in the case of consuming the corpse, this act, itself, will inflict the negative effects. * Frozen: Corpses will have this modifier if the foe died while frozen. Frozen food will not spoil, but stowable food will break upon impact. A meal of these will freeze you and turn your surroundings to ice, freezing anything around you, so it is recommended to melt the ice with a heat source (e.g. Campfire, Infernus). However, the effect does not happen for specific meals. * Bloody: Attracts Fishanhas. * Smoldering: Any small corpse (e.g. Rat, Byat, Crab, etc.) discluding Goo/Slime/Mucus will gain this modifier if exposed to fire or if the creature died while burning. After a few seconds, this modifier will be replaced by the "Charred" modifier. Heals 1 HP. * Hot: when a potato is exposed to heat, it becomes a Hot Potato and will inflict 1 damage ever 3 seconds until either thrown/put down or removed from heat until cooled. If the potato is exposed to direct heat for too long, this modifier will be replaced by the "Scorched" modifier. * Charred/Scorched: Damages for 1 HP. Additional beneficial modifiers can be added by adding spices to the food. General Cooking Methods Cooking improves the quality food which increases the amount of health recovered when eaten and may have other effects in some special cases. Boiling Boiling is a useful way of removing poison and improving food quality. In order to boil food, you have to firstly heat a pool of water. This can be done by: * Heating a Boulder and rolling it into the water *Using Infernus in the water *Bottling Lava and throwing it in the water After heating the water, you can start throwing in food you wish to boil. Be careful though, the water can boil you too! After a while, the water will settle and you can jump in to receive your food. Steaming Similar to boiling, another way to improve food quality is steaming. However, unlike boiling, steaming does not remove poison. Steaming is done by exposing a food item to some kind of steam. All one needs for this process is to place the desired food item next to (but not in) a heat source (ideally, a Campfire). Then, simply place a potion directly onto the heat source. The potion will boil, and so long as the steam reaches the food item, the food will become steamed. Strangely, this does not work with steam produced by boiling a Bottle of Water. Humanoids that are killed from an explosion often become steamed due to a potion they were carrying being boiled instantly from the blast. Baking Food can also be baked to improve quality which can be done comparatively easily, but specifically requires a Campfire or Lava as its heat source and can only be applied to food small enough to stow. Small foods (discluding Goo/Slime/Mucus) become baked when exposed to the heat of a Campfire or Lava without direct contact to the source. This can be accomplished by simply holding the food item over the heat source. After a short while, the food will become baked. This even works while the food is stowed, and as a result, grumbuls around a Campfire will sometimes be found carrying a Potato that has baked in their pocket. Once the food item is exposed to the heat, if it is a small corpse (e.g. Rat, Byat, Crab, etc.), it will begin to smolder; if the item is removed from the heat at this stage before it has finished baking, it will become charred instead. Once a food has been successfully baked, it will not char unless it comes in direct contact with the heat source or a fire. In the specific case of a Potato baked with a Campfire, the Potato must be held over the fire long enough to become a Hot Potato at which point, it will periodically cause damage if it is not put down quickly. Thus, to avoid damage, it must be placed just outside the Campfire until is has finished baking. It must be close enough to become a Hot Potato whilst not coming in direct contact with the flames, otherwise, it will become a Scorched Potato instead. Potatoes are also more resilient compared to foods that smolder. Placing a small corpse directly atop lava (either via lava bridge or cooling the lava with a potion) will smolder and char it. However, when this is done to a Potato, it will bake just fine albeit as a "Hot Baked Potato." Therefore, once baked, it must be removed from the heat and quickly dropped again away from the lava to cool before it can be handled without taking damage. If the Hot Baked Potato is left in the heat for too long, it will become a Scorched Baked Potato. Corpses Most enemies will drop or have a chance of dropping a food item (their corpse) that the player can consume but humanoids always drop a corpse. Small cooked corpses always cause an effect, with diminished effects when consumed with the Messy Eater perk. Stowable Corpses These corpses are small enough to stow and carry without encumbrance. They generally have more cooking options compared to heavy corpses. All stowable corpse aside from the slimes (goo/slime/mucus) can be boiled, steamed, baked, or made into soup. However, small corpses (again, sans slimes) can also be more easily charred compared to heavy corpses. Exposing them to any fire or lava, even briefly, will smolder and char them. Ball of Goo Dropped by Goo. * Full Meal: Adds up to 6 non-replenishable health past max HP. ** Based on INT Cooking Methods * Melting: Heals 3 HP (only 2 if Messy Eater) Ball of Slime Dropped by Oog. * Full Meal: +3~6 Energy overcharge Cooking Methods * Melting: Replenish skill charge by 1 Ball of Mucus Dropped by Ogo. * Replenish your magic charges by 2 (even without cooking) * Full Meal: Turns your skin blue, adds 2 non-replenishable health and 2 Energy overcharge. Cooking Methods * Heat causes mucus to become unstable, which causes them to burst in fiery explosion in ~8 seconds. Fishanha Corpse Dropped by Fishanha. * Full Meal: Gills effect, Water Breathing Dead Byat Dropped by Byat. * Full Meal: +SPD +Jump height for two floors Dead Rat Dropped by Rat. * Full Meal: -1 Max HP, +1 MAG (Keeps current hp as an overheal) ** Can be substituted with Skeletons and still gain the same meal effect Dead Crab Dropped by Crab. * Full Meal: +DEF (Crab Skin) Heavy Corpses Heavy corpses are difficult to carry and cannot be stowed or taken through doors. Carrying them will drastically reduce walk/run speed as well as jump height unless negated by Heavy Lifting (tier 1 STR boon). Most heavy corpses are from humanoids like grumbuls or various undead. While heavy corpses cannot be baked and are too big to be bottled for soup, they can be steamed or boiled. More resilient than stowable corpses, heavy corpses will not smolder when exposed to a heat source. However, they will still char if the creature dies by burning to death. Burrah Boi Corpse Dropped by Burrah Boi. * Drops Skeleton * Full Meal: Berserk Eeol Corpse Dropped by Eeol. Frolix Corpse Dropped by Frolix. * Drops Skeleton Gorhound Corpse Dropped by Gorhounds. * Drops Skeleton Grumbul Corpse Dropped by Grumbuls. * Drops Skeleton * Full Meal: Butcher ** Eating any meat heals for 1~2 HP for two floors Owl-man Corpse Dropped by Owl-men. * Drops Skeleton Skeleton Dropped by Skeletons or by eating or casting Break upon any humanoid corpse (e.g. Grumbul Corpse). * Choke on a bone (-1 HP) * Drops a Skull * Full Meal: -1 Max HP, +1 MAG ** Keeps current hp as an overheal ** Can be substituted with Dead Rats for the same meal effect Undead Warrior Corpse Dropped by Undead Warrior. * Poisonous * Drops Skeleton Balanced Meals Meals composed of alternating corpse types usually grant small overheal and small energy overcharge. This includes corpses which don't normally replenish health directly, such as slimes, grumbuls, and byats. Tested combinations include: * Goo, Byat, Goo, Byat, Goo * Slime, Byat, Slime, Byat, Slime * Byat, Slime, Byat, Slime, Byat * Grumbul, Slime, Grumbul, Slime, Grumbul * Goo, Mushroom, Goo, Mushroom, Goo * Slime, Mushroom, Slime, Mushroom, Slime * Notable exception: Goo, Slime, Goo, Slime, Goo. Alternating these prints a message "What a slimy meal!" but there are no special effect beyond sum of its parts. Other Meal Combinations Some other combinations of foods yield some unique skills. These include: Bounce Jump Food Combination: Goo, Goo, Mushroom, Goo, Goo * Holding the 'Jump' button while falling will result in a higher, bouncy jump upon hitting the ground. * These jumps become even higher with each consecutive bounce jump. * Using Mighty Stomp (tier 2 SPD boon) while holding the 'Jump' button will result in a super high bounce jump that also deals damage to foes. Ceiling Cling Food Combination: Slime, Byat, Slime, Byat, Slime * Holding 'up' while in contact with the ceiling will result in the player grabbing and holding onto the ceiling. * Once clinging, the player may move laterally across the ceiling. * Clinging consumes energy over time, and the player character will let go when all energy has been depleted. * The player can choose to fall before all energy has been depleted by pressing 'down' or 'jump'. Other Food Kernel A cookable kernel found in barrels. Cooking Methods * Popped ** Exposing to heat for a few seconds will pop the kernal creating Popcorn. ** Exposing to fire for too long after popping will cause the popped kernel to burn. Effects * Choke on an uncooked kernel for 1 damage. * Each popped kernel heals for 2 health and overheals for 1 if you're at full health, up to a maximum of INT extra health. * A full meal has no effect, but popped kernels act as 'filler' in meals up to 3 spaces. For example, eating 2 grumbuls and 3 popped kernels still gives you butcher. Important -- It only acts as filler if a kernel is not next to other in the meal queue. For example: kernel, grumbul, kernel, grumbul, kernel will give you Butcher, but kernel, kernel, kernel, grumbul, grumbul will not. Potato Found in barrels. Rarely, a grumbul will carry one. Potatoes will become a Hot Potato when heated. Humanoids (including the player) will take damage when holding a Hot Potato for 3 seconds (Fire Grumbuls are immune to this). If thrown at a grumbul, the grumbul will catch it; this works for all forms of potatoes including Hot Potato. Cooking Methods * Baked ** Overcooking results in the potato becoming Scorched. * Soup ** Creates Bland Potato Stew. ** Acts as an uncooked Potato for meals regardless of what kind of potato was used to cook it. Effects * Scorched Potato: inflicts 1 damage. * Potato Stew: heals 2 * Baked Potato: heals 2 or (if health is full) overheals 1. * Full Meal (Baked Potato): Fat ** -1 SPD ** +Heavy *** faster falling *** reduced jump height *** reduced run/walk speed *** increased head stomp damage Mushrooms Mushrooms are poisonous, but poison won't kill you. Eating them heals even without a completed meal. They are also fairly abundant and can be farmed, so eating a full meal of mushrooms is a fairly easy feat. Cooking Methods * Boiled ** The water will poison instantly, but cooked mushrooms aren't poisonous themselves and will generally heal to full health. Don't eat the mushrooms until any poison inflicted from retrieving them wears off. Effects * Full Meal: Overcharged (Energy Recharge) ** Also inflicts poison (even if meal components were poison-free). Spices Spices can be used over food items, corpses, and soup to improve them. A bottle can be used 2 times before it's empty. Some of them also have interesting effects when they shatter on a monster. Spices are commonly found on tables in Grumbul living quarters and appear in shops. Also found on barrels. Savoury Sauce The item is more filling, counting as +1 food of the type eaten (So 2 for plain items but 3 for soup). Using this along with other spices is recommended, since it "duplicates" the amount of pepper/salt/fire sauce on a meal. Cave Salt Prevents salted item from rotting, and makes the temporary effect of the full meal last longer. An empty salt shaker can still salt enemies by throwing and breaking the item on them. Black Pepper Has a chance to make the effect of the full meal stronger (for example, greater overheal from ball of goo meal), depending on how much pepper was used on the same meal. If it shatters on a humanoid, it will be temporarily inflicted with peppered, and will sneeze which violently propels it backwards. Fire Sauce Makes the player breathe fire when consumed. Humanoids can be blinded if it is shattered on them. Has a small chance(that increases the more sauce used on the same meal) to give the player a meal effect which makes the them breathe fire every time a weapon skill is used. Soups Soups are made by bottling a stowable food item, adding water, and cooking over a heat source (e.g. Campfire, Lava, etc.) The initial result will be a Bottle of Bland Type Soup. The "Bland" modifier is then removed if one or more spices are added. It is worth noting that soups maintain the negative effects of the ingredient used; for instance, a soup made with a Rotten Severed Arm will result in Rotten, Bland Meat Soup. However, this does not apply to most corpse-specific modifiers like "Charred" or "Bloody." Because of this, soups can be a good way to consume stowable corpses that have been charred without incurring the 1 damage from eating charred food. Soups also never spoil, so a stowable corpse can be turned into a soup and saved for later without fear of disease (so long as the soup was made before the corpse spoiled). (The following list is incomplete. Please feel free to contribute any missing information.) Byat Soup * Ingredient: Dead Byat * Effect: Restores 1 Health * Full Meal: +SPD, +Jump height for two floors Rat Soup * Ingredient: Dead Rat * Effect: Restores 1 Health, restores all Energy * Full Meal: -1 Max HP, +1 MAG (Keeps current hp as an overheal) ** Can be substituted with Rats or Skeletons and still gain the same meal effect Fish Soup * Ingredient: Fishanha Corpse * Effect: Restores 1 Health * Full Meal: ? Mushroom Soup * Ingredient: Small Mushroom * Effect: Restores 2 Health, inflicts Poison * Full Meal: Nothing Meat Soup * Ingredient: Severed Limb * Effect: Restores (?) Health * Full Meal: Nothing Stone Soup * Ingredient: Rock * Effect: Inflicts 2 damage * Full Meal: Nothing Potato Stew * Ingredient: Potato * Effect: Restores 2 Health, restores all Energy * Full Meal: Restores (?) Health